Girls
by buttonbit
Summary: “Yes Sirius, girls!” James said. “But... but- but why?” Sirius stuttered. Two marauders question their outlook on life... and girls. Oneshot.


**Girls: Two marauders question their outlook on life... and girls. Short but I hope you like it! **

**I wrote it about half a year ago and I found it again on my computer.**

**:D For those who have read Behind her Mark, I am seriously trying to write more and updated quicker but Writer's Block is a... Anyway, sorry guys- I'm doing my best.**

**On with the story!**

"Girls?"

"Yes Sirius, girls!" James said, slightly embarrassed by Sirius' loud voice. Sirius stood in shock, gaping open-mouthed at James with a horrified expression plastered on his face.

"But... but- but why?" Sirius stuttered.

"Because!" James said in frustration.

"We aren't in 1st Year anymore! We're in 4th Year and it's time we stopped being so... immature!" James said hesitantly, unsure of himself. Sirius stared in disbelief at his friend and looked in confusion from James to the gaggle of girls that had just passed them, giggling about something or other in that giggly girly way the girls like to giggle.

"But girls are just so... so..." Sirius said, almost scared.

"Yes Sirius?" James asked, amused.

"They're girls!" Sirius said, gesturing wildly.

"Yes, they are!" James wasn't following him.

"Girls James, girls!" Sirius said. James nodded, not taking anything in.

"What about... lurgies?" Sirius said in a hushed whisper. James couldn't reply because he was laughing so hard and when he regained his composure, he straightened out and gave an exasperated look towards Sirius who wore an injured expression.

"Yes?"

Sirius took a deep breath.

"Girls and boys shouldn't mix! It's against the laws of... of... me!" He said impressively.

"But we wouldn't be here if we didn't... mix," James said, flushing.

"James mate, you're in 4th Year!" Sirius said, appalled.

"I didn't mean it like that," James began and his face was heating up.

"Prongs, this is not a good idea. Don't you ever listen to your parents?" Sirius was saying.

"Sirius- I," James started but Sirius waved him down again.

"And frankly..."

"Padfoot! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" James shouted eventually. Sirius stopped in mid-sentence and gaped like a goldfish. It would have been comical to James if only he hadn't been so red in the face himself.  
"Good!" Sirius said finally.

"So what's all this lark about girls then?" He demanded.

"Padfoot, it's not that it's just we shouldn't be as childish..." James said aimlessly.

"But I am childish!" Sirius said firmly," That is me. Childish! Got it?"

"Yes, but I am going to stop being so immature!" James said proudly.

"Have you been talking to Remus?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"Nope," James said, shrugging.

"Have you... Oh god, who do you fancy?" Sirius yelled in astonishment.

"Nobody," James muttered, looking determinedly at the floor.

"Prongs..."

"What? I don't!" James said loudly.

"Yeah, yeah!" Sirius said, grinning madly.

"Wait until Moony hears this!" He cackled wickedly.

"Sirius no!" James protested but Sirius was already striding towards the door and wrenched it open. James ran to catch up and they were speeding around corners until...

"Ow!" Sirius got to his feet and looked down. He and James ran straight into something. Something rather human.

"Do you want a hand?" James asked charmingly. She gratefully accepted his hand and pulled herself up.

She smiled," Hi there, I'm Lydia!"

"I'm James!" James introduced himself. Sirius was opening and closing his mouth gormlessly. James slapped his arm in order to jolt him back to his senses.

"...I'm... Sirius..." Sirius gabbled.

"I'm new!" She beamed.

"I'll see you around, I guess!" Lydia smiled shyly and walked away.

James smirked and turned back to Sirius.

"So, girls..." James teased, waiting for Sirius' reaction. Sirius scowled.

"I'm warming to the idea," He said stiffly.

**Please tell me what you think! Smileys to all reviewers!!!!!**

**:D And me! Because I'm **_**that**_** cool. Oh yes, I'll keep living in my head, yes? Hope you have a great weekend!**

**One day short of a month until my Birthday!!! So happy! It's also Friday tomorrow!**

**buttonbit**


End file.
